A Duelist's Pride
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: On the ship to Duelist Kingdom, Mai Kujaku takes a liking to a certain white-haired boy, who very clearly rejects her. But to his misfortune, no one turns down Mai. Molestation ensues. XD


**Hoshi: Yeah, it's a weird pairing that we don't condone, but we like how the fic came out.**

**Kage: Nothing really to say here except be ready for some garbage.**

**Hoshi: And if you're used to "Mai Valentine", we're not using that.**

**Kage: We're using the manga names. And we always will.**

**Hoshi: So get used to Katsuya and Kujaku.**

"Attention duelists! All participants in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament are to board the ship in exactly fifteen minutes! Please be sure that all luggage you are bringing is safely stored in the cargo hold!"

Yugi jumped up to try to see over the heads of the crowd that surrounded him. Sometimes, being short had disadvantages. He had gotten lost in the sea of people and now could not find his friends for the life of him. With a sigh of frustration, he started to push in the direction of the ship. However, a strong hand grabbed his collar from behind, jerking him around several irritated duelists. Yugi looked up to see a blue jacket sleeve and a mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Yugi! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Jonouchi laughed. He straightened the younger boy up so he was standing.

"Sorry, I got lost in the crowd," Yugi admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Jonouchi pulled on his wrist. "Well c'mon then! We gotta get on the ship in fifteen minutes! I'll tell everyone else I found ya."

The blonde jerked his friend through the sea of people, not really noticing that Yugi's legs weren't as long as his, and therefore he was a bit slower. The spiky haired teen was stumbling backward as fast as he could to keep up. Thankfully, the others weren't that far away, and they reached them in no time.

"Hey! He found him!" Anzu cried.

She, Honda and Ryou dashed up to meet the two, smiling widely.

"We thought you'd been crushed!" Honda chortled, punching Yugi playfully in the arm. "Good thing this moron found you, huh?"

The group laughed as Jou jumped up to retaliate. However, he stopped mid-punch as he noticed someone approaching them.

"Woah," He drooled, "Who is that?"

A woman with long blonde hair and quite revealing purple clothing was strutting in their direction, making men of all ages swoon in her presence. Anzu turned up her nose.

"Just another diva," She huffed. "I suggest you ignore her."

The woman stopped in front of them, flashing a winning smile. She looked down at Yugi. "Well, well, well!" She giggled. "I never thought I'd meet the famous Yugi here! Aren't you the kid who defeated Kaiba?"

Yugi blushed heavily. "Um…y-yeah! That's me!"

The girl laughed, irritating Anzu. "I'm Mai Kujaku. Nice to meet you."

Jou and Honda immediately shot up and grinned like idiots in her face.

"I'm Jonouchi! I'm Yugi's best friend!"

"Yeah, and I'm his best friend too! My name is Honda!"

Mai waved them off as if they were something particularly smelly that she didn't want to touch. "Whatever. I don't need to talk to another couple of losers. You'll only stand in my way."

Despite her rudeness, the two boys still attempted to convince her that they were genuinely worth talking to. Surprisingly, Yugi was included in trying to coax her into a conversation. She ignored them, glancing around at the rest of the duelists. Every boy within her visual range was staring at her in awe, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Well, almost every boy. To her left, behind Anzu, was a boy with white hair, but unlike every other of his kind, he seemed thoroughly uninterested with her presence. He was looking off toward the ship, more fascinated with the lights and riggings than with her. This angered Mai. _'What is he, gay?' _She wondered. Something inside her told her to go over and ask what his problem was.

"Yo! Excuse me!" She called, walking over to Ryou and thoroughly irritating the three boys behind her.

Ryou looked up. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Yeah," Mai said, not caring if she sounded rude. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Ryou wondered.

"I came over here to talk to you guys and you don't even notice me! That's awfully rude, you know!"

Ryou held up his hands, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry, Miss Kujaku. I had no idea that you intended to talk to me, and I didn't want to bother you if you didn't." He laughed lightly. "You seem to get quite a bit of that."

Mai blinked at him. _'Wow. For a teenage boy, he's actually pretty sweet.'_

She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Ryou Bakura."

He extended his hand and she shook it heartily. "Well it's good to meet you kid!" Then she leaned in next to his ear. "Um, by the way, you're not gay by any chance are you?"

Ryou's face flushed in embarrassment. "No, I'm not." He looked sheepishly at her. "I hope I didn't give you that impression. I'm told I look like the type who would be." His gaze shifted to Jou, who was currently having a fit at the fact that Mai was talking to Ryou instead of him.

Mai giggled, straightening back up. "Well, I don't think you do. I actually think you're pretty cute." She ran her finger along his throat, causing him to inhale sharply in confusion. Then she turned and walked off, pausing to wave back at them. "I'll see you at the competition Yugi!"

The second she left, Jou jerked Ryou up by the collar, his face contorted in anger. "Alright, pretty boy! I want answers and I want 'em now!"

"Jonouchi! Put him down!" Anzu ordered.

The blonde set Ryou on his feet, but didn't let go of his shirt. Honda was behind Jou, his expression similar though less angry. The whinette felt his pulse speeding up. Had he done something wrong? There was no way he'd win in a fight with Jou and Honda. They'd cream him.

"T-to what?" He asked, his voice sounding strong despite his nervousness.

"How do you get so many girls?" Jou demanded, getting close to his face. At this, Ryou relaxed. They wouldn't beat him up over something as trivial as that.

"I don't know, to be honest," Ryou replied, his tone normal again. "Just don't be pushy I guess. Be polite?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Honda and Jou shouted at the same time.

"Alright, that's enough!" Anzu snapped, punching Jou in the stomach.

The blonde released his grip, coughing loudly. Ryou backed up, standing next to Yugi. The spiky haired teen looked up at Ryou, first in annoyance, but then in understanding. Yugi was much better at handling these kinds of situations. Suddenly, a loud horn echoed through the darkness.

"Guys! The boat's leaving!" Yugi cried, running off towards the port.

"Oh crap!" Jou shouted.

The five of them dashed across the pavement and up the stairs into the ship's deck. Just as Anzu ran on, followed by two other people, the stairs were withdrawn and the boat started to take off.

"Whew! That was sure close," Anzu sighed, wiping her forehead.

The four boys nodded, slumping against the wall. Everyone simply sat on the floor in silence, enjoying the quiet night and the cool breeze. Nothing really happened to disturb them for the next half-hour, until loud shouting was heard not too far away.

"And stay out!"

Jou looked up. About five doors away, a kid with brown and purple hair was thrown onto the ground, his cards spilt across the deck. He got to his feet, grumbling angrily about a "stupid double-crossing bitch" and other things along those lines. Everyone got to their feet, the scene piquing their interest. They headed up toward the room, watching the disgruntled boy collect his cards and leave. Just as they got there, Mai Kujaku stepped out of the room, grinning smugly. Her face brightened when she noticed the little group of teenagers outside her door.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully, looking specifically at Yugi and Ryou. "What's up?"

"Not much," Anzu replied before any of the boys could. Her tone was menacing. "What's up with you?"

Mai waved an airy hand. "Just beating some punk at Duel Monsters and kicking him out of his room." She giggled.

Anzu rolled her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Mai got very close to Ryou, her body almost pressed against his. "I've got my own room now, Ryou," She purred, tracing circles on his chest. "It's got a nice big bed. Wanna sleep with _me_ tonight?" She softly bit his ear.

Ryou's face turned beet red, sweat forming on his head at the double meaning. Immediately, he backed against the wall. "N…n-no thank you, Miss Kujaku, I'll be f-fine in the common room."

Jou and Honda looked infuriated. At the moment, they resembled angry bulls, their nostrils flared.

Mai giggled. "Aww, please? I won't bite." She breathed seductively in his ear. "Unless you want me to."

Ryou's heart was pounding in his chest. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable, trapped against the wall with a scantily clad woman trying to get him in her bed. However, he was saved by Anzu, who pulled Mai away by the back of her collar.

"Don't pick on him like that!" She shouted. "Ryou wouldn't accept any kind of sexual advances! You're just making him uncomfortable!"

Ryou's terrified blush now morphed into a slightly embarrassed one. He snuck around behind Yugi again, him being the only person there that didn't seem to want to attack him. Yugi looked at Mai, now more sympathetic of his friend than angry with him. Ryou, being the shy boy that he was, was absolutely not the type to enjoy that kind of attention from a girl.

"Yeah!" Yugi added, nodding. Then he paused, unable to think of further input.

Mai stood up straighter, heading back towards her room. She leered over her shoulder at them, giggling. "Oh alright. See you all tomorrow." Just as she entered her room, her head popped out the door again. "And Ryou?"

The whinette was nervous. "Y-yes?"

"Be sure you wear a belt tonight," Mai chuckled, winking. "I'm awfully stealthy when it comes to sneaking around places like this, and if I happen to wander into the common room I might just end up…taking a peek or two." The blonde cackled happily, closing the door to her room.

Ryou's face was rapidly changing from brick red to a paler white than his normal color. Jou's eye was twitching violently.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes," Honda said, looking up at the sky.

"I-I'd gladly trade any time," Ryou mumbled.

Anzu patted his arm. "Don't worry Ryou-kun. We'll make sure that skank doesn't get to you tonight."

The whinette swallowed and nodded, wishing secretly that he _was_ wearing a belt. The last thing he wanted was to be molested on a cruise ship.

Ryou, despite his paranoia, actually slept well that night. When he woke up the next morning however, he was very shocked and terrified to feel someone wrapped around his waist. It was not Mai though, but Jonouchi. The blonde was sound asleep, nuzzling into Ryou's stomach and lap area. The whinette felt his face get very red. He poked Jou's head, hoping not to attract attention.

"Jonouchi, wake up!" He pleaded quietly.

The blonde grabbed Ryou's wrists, holding them firmly at his sides. "Mmm…five more minutes," He murmured, rubbing his nose disturbingly close to Ryou's private areas.

Anzu suddenly woke up. When she caught sight of Ryou and Jou, she almost burst out laughing. She looked from the whinette's terrified and disturbed face to Jou's sleepy, drooly one. Giggling, she whispered, "What's going on over there?"

Ryou shook his head vigorously. "I have no idea! When I woke up, I found him wrapped around my waist!"

Jou giggled drowsily, his cheek pressed against Ryou's thigh. "Warm…mmm…" One of his eyes opened lazily, the lid only coming halfway up. The second he realized where he was, he froze, slowly looking up to see whose lap he was cuddling. Ryou's pale, slightly green face met his eyes. The blonde leapt away immediately, screaming. Honda and Yugi woke up suddenly, searching for the source of the noise. They found Jonouchi, panting in fear on the ground.

"What happened?" Yugi asked groggily.

Anzu laughed. "Well, Jou just woke up with his face pressed into Ryou's lap and his hands wrapped around his waist."

Ryou blushed violently, scooting back to the wall.

"Never, _ever_ sleep within ten meters of me again, Jonouchi!"

The blonde nodded vigorously. "You don't have to worry, man!"

Suddenly, Mai walked into the common room, stretching. "Hey guys! Sleep well?"

"What's it to you?" Anzu snapped.

Mai grinned, taking another opportunity to hit on Ryou. She walked over and curled up in his lap, making his face turn beet red. "I just wanted to see how Ryou-chan was doing. He seemed so uneasy when I left you guys last night."

"I-I-I slept fine, Miss Kujaku," Ryou stuttered, pressing his back to the wall.

"That's good," Mai giggled, intentionally shifting her position so that her rear was pressed into an uncomfortable place. Anyone that didn't notice her movement found out by Ryou's reaction. His face turned an even darker red, sweat forming on his forehead.

"U-u-u-um…" Ryou looked around. He was attracting a lot of irritated stares from the boys in the room. He squirmed uncomfortably. "Can y-you p-please get out of m-my lap?"

Mai jumped up, smiling happily. "Okay, Ryou!" She pulled him up by his hand, tugging him out of the room. "C'mon! There's something I want to show you!"

Before the whinette could protest, he was pulled out of the common room and into Mai's room. She plopped him down on the couch and shut (and secretly locked) the door. Grinning, she walked back over and sat across from him.

"Hi Ryou," She greeted, smiling.

No longer around other people, Ryou's voice had leveled. "Hello Miss Kujaku. Why have you brought me here?"

Mai grinned. "I just wanted to show you something." She leaned forward, so he could see the line of her cleavage. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Um…okay?" Ryou said, rather nervous.

The blonde walked around the coffee table so that she was sitting next to him. Slowly she crawled closer to him. In retaliation, Ryou scooted back on the couch. They moved like this until Ryou was cornered up against one of the armrests. Smirking, Mai straddled him, watching his face redden.

"How would you like," She paused, pulling off her violet jacket and throwing it onto the opposite couch. Then she positioned her arms so her breasts were pushed out particularly far. "To see these?"

Ryou's face now paled. "No thank you. Please get off of me."

"Don't deny me, you know you want it," Mai giggled, untying the first string on her white corset.

Ryou turned away. "Please don't. I don't want to see. I barely know you."

Mai smiled. "But that's why we're doing this." She pulled his chin so that he was facing her. "So we can get to know each other better."

Ryou was getting a little desperate now. His back was pressed to the armrest. "Mai, I don't want you to show me. I really don't like the way you're interested in me."

Regardless, Mai undid the remaining strings on her corset and pulled it off, making Ryou close his eyes. She pushed her breasts against him, kissing his jaw. "That's alright. I don't mind if you don't want this." She pulled him to his feet by this wrist, leading him over to the bed. His eyes were still closed. "Here's the door. Please keep your eyes shut until you leave, alright?"

The whinette nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Miss Kujaku. I really – oof!"

When he walked forward, Ryou's shin connected with the side of the bed, knocking him over. Mai immediately flipped him so his back was against her many pillows, and pulled a pair of handcuffs off of her dresser. She attached one to his left wrist and slid the chain through a bar on her headboard.

Immediately, Ryou opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

Mai hooked the handcuff to his other wrist, giggling. "Since you don't want to do anything, I'm just going to have to make you."

"Wh-what?" Ryou shouted. He jerked violently at the handcuffs, the metal not budging.

With a smile, Mai pulled a black velvet blindfold over his eyes and tied it behind his head. "It's more fun when you don't know what I'm doing."

"Let me go!" Ryou pleaded.

Mai took a pair of scissors out of her bedside drawer and cut through the tops of Ryou's jumper sleeves and down the stomach, pulling the white piece of fabric off. Then she cut the sleeves of his button up green shirt and tore it off, not bothering to undo the buttons. At the sight of his pale, creamy chest, already a little sweaty from fear, she licked her lips.

"Mmm…you're nicely built, Ryou," She purred, running her tongue across his collarbone. The point swirled across the sensitive skin, moving down to lightly lick his nipple.

The whinette whimpered in surprise and pleasure, heat darting to his groin as she began sucking on the hardening nub.

"S-stop!" He begged, tugging at the handcuffs.

"No," Mai giggled, biting lightly on his nipple.

She began leaving wet kisses across his chest, moving steadily downward. Grinning, she stopped at his belly button, dipping the tip of her tongue in and out roughly. He choked on his breath, biting into his lip and letting the tears forming in his eyes roll down his cheeks. Mai looked up at his face, her lower body starting to ache with longing.

'_God, he's so hot,' _She thought.

Gently, she nipped at his waistline, feeling him tremble beneath her lips. However, before she could go any further, the door was busted open, Jonouchi kicking the lock to pieces. His jaw dropped at scene presented before him. He turned to yell at someone that wasn't in view. "I knew it! I knew they were doing something dirty!"

Immediately, the other three ran into the doorway, shocked. They saw Ryou, shirtless and handcuffed to Mai's bed with a blindfold over his eyes and tears sliding down his cheeks. And they saw Mai, also shirtless, moving her mouth across his stomach, just above his jeans. Upon seeing them, Mai quickly grabbed her corset off the couch and put it back on, glaring.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She yelled.

"Help me!" Ryou cried, unsure of who was at the door.

"What are you doing to him?" Anzu asked in utter shock.

Mai stood up, pointing at the trembling boy on the bed. "Oh come on! Like you've never had dirty thoughts about him before! Have you _seen_ how sexy this kid is?"

Anzu, instead of shouting, blushed slightly, pushing her fingertips together. "That's not…um…"

"Ha!" Mai grinned, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"That doesn't justify what you're doing!" Anzu retaliated, running over.

Mai stood in front of Ryou, spreading her arms defensively. "No way. This is my prize."

Ryou jerked against the chains, quivering in fear. He couldn't tell who was speaking, except that one of them was Mai. "Wh-who's there?"

Anzu pushed Mai out of the way and started to untie Ryou's blindfold. "It's me, Anzu. We came to get you."

Before Ryou could speak, Mai knocked her to the ground with her elbow. "Well too bad! I've gotten really aroused from this boy, and I intend to take what I want from him!"

Yugi walked up, his expression one of terror. "Please, Miss Kujaku! If you like Ryou, why would you want to hurt him like this?"

Mai's face got red, and she shouted, "Because he wouldn't do anything with me! He even hid his face when I tried to show him my boobs! Honestly, I don't understand what's wrong with him! With a body like this, who wouldn't want some action?"

"I'm only sixteen!" Ryou cried. "And we've only just met! I don't want to do anything dirty anyway! It's not right!"

Mai sighed in defeat. She untied Ryou's blindfold and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Ryou, you're the first guy to ever treat me like a person, and not some object. You didn't care what I looked like or how popular I was. You were nice and polite to me regardless." She turned away, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "And…you were so cute. I couldn't help but pick on you. But…it got out of hand. I had dreams last night about you. About you and I…in this room together. I…I guess I let my fantasies go a little overboard." Hot tears rolled off her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Ryou blinked, the beginning of a smile forming on his lips. "I forgive you. And to be honest, I kind of understand your situation. I transferred to this part of Japan not long ago, and since have acquired some…unpleasant admirers."

Mai laughed. "Yeah. I guess we're both too popular for our own good, huh?"

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, chuckling.

Smiling, Mai reached around and undid Ryou's handcuffs. Then she set him upright so he was in a more comfortable position.

"So…now what?" Honda asked.

Mai sighed. "There's something I want to say first." She faced Ryou. "Ryou, I know I'll never forget you, and I'm sure you'll probably remember me too. But please don't remember me as the girl who almost took your virginity. Remember me as the friend who made a terrible mistake. That'd make me feel better."

The whinette nodded, smiling. "Always, Miss Kujaku."

Gently, Mai leaned in and kissed his lips, making his cheeks turn red again. Jou started stomping around indignantly, shouting about how Ryou always got the girls, and how he never got any action at all. Everyone laughed, watching him leave. Mai smirked, looking back at him.

"Now _him. He's_ a pretty cute hunk of idiot, isn't he?"

Ryou, in response, grinned. "I don't stand on any grounds to answer that."

Anzu and Yugi laughed. Mai smiled.

"Good. Wouldn't want you in the arms of a boy, now would we?"

Once again, Ryou blushed.

**Hoshi: Anyone offended by that, READ OUR OTHER DAMN FICS.**

**Kage: We praise Yaoi. We love homos. And we strongly believe that Ryou is gay.**

**Hoshi: Probably.**

**Kage: Sort of.**

**Hoshi: Maybe.**

**Kage: Okay…no. Probably not.**

**Hoshi: But still, we wish he was!**

**Kage: And we also wish that his Yami was hot for him.**

**Hoshi: Yeah. Review. And please don't kill us.**


End file.
